


The Grave

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, c'est inévitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grave

Il rentra chez lui. Il ne savait même pas réellement comment il s’y était prit. Mais il était là, chez lui, à l’abri de tout, dans son cocon familial, pourtant, dans son cœur, tout son corps était froid et vide. Ses yeux fixaient un point inexistant, alors que son imper gouttait sur le parquet lustré. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, tout était flou autour de lui. Tout était flou à présent. Il frissonna et se rendit compte qu’il était complètement trempé, même ses chaussures qu’il ne portait que lors de grandes occasions suintaient. Ses cheveux bouclés lui retombaient à présent devant le visage. Visage pâle et marqué par une fatigue sans nom. Creux et inexpressif.

Il entendit des rires provenir du salon d’où s’échappait une délicate lumière. Il s’y aventura pour tenter de trouver un semblant de chaleur. Cependant, lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce, toutes les discussions cessèrent et trois paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers lui. L’un impassible, l’autre inquiet et un dernier moqueur. Ce fut d’ailleurs cette personne qui s’exprima en première, lançant sèchement :

**\- Ne viens pas te plaindre, Harry. Je t’avais prévenu que c’était mauvais. Ca te remettra peut-être enfin les idées en place.**

Il aurait voulu beaucoup de choses en cet instant. Lui cracher au visage, hurler, l’étrangler ou la frapper. Mais elle était sa mère. Oui, sa mère, qui se fichait éperdument du cœur fissuré, brisé, piétiné de son fils.

 

Alors, Harry ravala ses larmes, passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, inspira profondément, et fit demi-tour, claquant la porte d’entrée derrière lui, courant sous une pluie diluvienne. Courant comme après la vie. Ou plutôt après la mort elle-même. Il se trouva à nouveau devant ce grillage noir qu’il avait observé longuement quelques heures plus tôt. Il emprunta à nouveau le chemin tortueux qu’il avait prit quelques heures plus tôt. Et arriva devant l’emplacement désiré, empli de fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, recouvrant un marbre fraichement taillé. L’écriture dorée était délicate sur la pierre, mais de véritables poignards enfoncés droit dans le cœur du bouclé.

 

« _Louis Tomlinson_  
_1991-2014_  
_Fils aimé et chéri_  
_Frère admiré_  
_Ami dévoué._ »

 

 **-** **Hey** **toi** , soupira le jeune garçon en s’asseyant dans la terre, devant la pierre froide. **Tu me manquais déjà trop comme tu peux le voir.**

Harry sourit tristement avant de sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il leva la tête au ciel pour les empêcher de couler, se racla la gorge et se concentra à nouveau sur l’écriture.

**\- Tu me manques tout le temps. Sans arrêt. Y’a tu sais… Ce genre de douleur aigue dans mon cœur, qu’on ressent parfois comme si quelqu’un s’amusait à t’y enfoncer une aiguille. Mais ça passe en général. Mais pas là. Là ça fait trop mal. Là ça fait trop longtemps. Et je me demande si un jour cette douleur passera.**

Le bouclé posa sa main sur sa poitrine, et l’agrippa de toute ses forces cherchant à en extraire le mal. Il soupira.

 **\- Tu sais c’était une très belle cérémonie. Beaucoup de gens étaient présents. De l’université, de ta famille qui se décompose en je ne sais combien de groupes. Ils étaient tous là. On a tous tenté d’être forts. Parce que c’est ce que tu voulais de nous. Mais tu sais Lou, j’ai pas tenu ma promesse. C’était impossible. Tes petites sœurs étaient perdues, et ta mère s’est effondrée dans mes bras. J’ai pas pu retenir les larmes qui menaçaient depuis le début de la cérémonie. Et puis Lottie a fait un joli discours. Mais elle n’a pas pu arriver au bout. Alors je me suis levé, et je l’ai soutenue. Lisant son éloge jusqu’à la fin. Encore une fois j’ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Je suis désolé Lou. Mais c’est si dur. C’est si dur d’être là sans toi. C’est si difficile de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Je veux dire… Je partais le soir, tu semblais aller mieux, tu semblais moins fatigué. Et je recevais un appel de ta mère le lendemain qui m’annonçait que tu nous avais laissé. Et j’ai pas pu te dire. Te répéter une dernière fois combien je t’aimais. Combien j’étais, je suis fou amoureux de toi. De toutes ses petites choses qui te constituaient. Combien tu étais beau, même dans ces derniers instants. Combien ton sourire illuminait toute la pièce alors que la souffrance que tu ressentais ce faisait de plus en plus vive. Combien ton rire, même fatigué, était magique à mes oreilles. Combien tu étais extraordinaire. Combien tu me rendais meilleur. Combien tu m’aidais même si tu avais toujours cette impression de n’être jamais suffisant. Tu l’étais. Tu l’as toujours été. T’étais mon âme-sœur. T’as embarqué une part de moi avec toi.**  
**Je t’aime Lou. Putain. Pourquoi ? Je comprend pas. Tout allait si bien. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu rechutes ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi la vie est remplie d’autant d’injustice ? pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu’un d’autre ? Pourquoi mes parents ne parviennent-ils pas à comprendre ? Pourquoi faut-ils qu’ils soient si homophobes qu’ils en oublient ma souffrance ? Pourquoi Lou ? Pourquoi ce putain de cancer t’a arraché à moi si vite ?**

La garçon se mordit la lèvre jusqu’à ce que goût de fer ne se glisse sur sa langue. Il secoua sa tête. Ferma les yeux et laissa s’échapper toute sa peine. Cria le nom de son amour perdu. Hurla combien cette vie était une garce. S’étouffa dans ses sanglots.

Il ne ressentait plus la pluie, ni le vent. Juste ce creux. Ce vide. Impossible à combler. Cela devait faire 3 voir 4 heures qu’il était assit dans la boue, les yeux dans le vague, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour soutenir son cœur. L’empêcher qu’il ne s’échappe de sa cage thoracique. Puis il entendit des pas dans les graviers, se rapprocher de lui. Il senti une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule, puis des bras l’entourer. Une odeur de fraise parvint jusqu’à ses narines, et il craqua à nouveau, se laissant aller dans ces bras réconfortants.

 **\- Je sais Haz,** murmura la voix douce dans son oreille. **Je sais. Je serai là. Je serai toujours là. Même si maman ou papa ne peuvent comprendre et sont de vieux cons sans état d’âme, je serai à tes cotés. Je te soutiendrai. Je serai ton pilier.**

Elle le berça, jusqu’à ce que les larmes se tarissent. Elle caressa ses cheveux, les ramenant vers l’arrière.

**\- Je l’aime tellement Gem.**

**\- Je sais Harry. Et il t’aimait tout autant. Il t’aimera pour l’éternité tu sais ? Mais il souffrait. Il souffrait bien trop. Maintenant, où qu’il soit, il ne souffre plus. Et il te protègera, toujours.**

Eternité. Toujours. C’est ce qu’ils s’étaient promis un bon nombre de fois, enlacés, leurs lèvres si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient comme s’ils s’insufflaient la vie l’un à l’autre. Qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir ressentir cette sensation à nouveau. Le petit corps de Louis si chaud contre le sien. Ses petits bras passés autour de sa nuque. Ses petites jambes croisées dans son dos. Ses petites mains jouant avec la base de ses cheveux. Ses yeux si bleus ancrés dans les siens, amusés, pétillants, passionnés, amoureux. Sa crinière s’agitant dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres si rosées. Louis. C’était Louis. Son Louis. Son âme-sœur.

 

Ils se devaient une éternité qui s’était écroulée sans préavis.

Et maintenant, Harry devrait apprendre à vivre avec une moitié de cœur, l'autre emportée. Loin. A jamais. 


End file.
